Dear Diary
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Andrea's diary entry triggers more than she could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Miranda,

I know when you write a diary it is supposed to say 'Dear Diary' but that just seems ridiculous to me because it isn't an inanimate object that I want to talk to you. It's you. Then again that shouldn't come as a surprise because it's always you. It's you I want to talk to. It's you that i want to see. It's you that I want to love. It's you that I want to be with.

You. Just you. Well you and those beautiful girls. I love all three of you. I know it is probably a little delusional because let's face it… you will never see me in the way I wish and pray you to. You will never look at me with the love in your eyes for me as I do for you. There is even less of a chance of it now though as I made what may have been the biggest mistake of my life.

I left. I left you in Paris when I know I should have stayed because I know you needed me. Yet I could not be what you needed me to be. I could not stand by your side and be strong whilst pretending I'm not deeply in love with you. I could not stand there and pretend any longer that you aren't everything to me.

When I close my eyes at night I dream of a world where I didn't leave you and where I had the guts to tell you how much I love you. I dream of a perfect world where you say 'I love you' back and where I can love you freely. I used to dream of it being just us and the girls but now there's another bundle in the picture. I imagine you holding a baby wrapped in a blanket; sometimes the blanket is pink and sometimes it's blue.

That's the reason I decided to write this even though I haven't written in my diary for such a long time. I'm pregnant. I wanted to write this to you even though I know that you will never read it because you are the one that I want to tell. The moment that I realised I was pregnant I wanted to go straight to you and tell you, isn't that silly? I don't really have anyone I can talk to about it so, that's another reason I am writing this to you, I suppose.

I know it sounds ridiculous but I wish it was your baby instead of his. I know that isn't quite… possible but in a perfect world this baby would have your DNA flowing through him or her rather than that slimy rat's. I want to ignore that though… ignore his relation to my precious baby because he will never ever ever have anything to do with them. Not now. Not ever.

I'm going to go to bed, I'm so tired and I need to be up early in the morning for when Nigel comes to breakfast. Should I tell him? About the baby?

I look forward to seeing you in my dreams, my love. I hope I dream of you, Caroline, Cassidy, and this new little baby. I wish I could live in my dream world forever.

All my love, forever and always,

Andrea x


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea put the book down on the bed to get ready, forgetting to close it, she got ready and before she managed to put the diary away in the drawer of her bedside table there was a knock on the door.

She moved quickly to the door and as she swung it open she was greeted with the huge grin of Nigel Kipling, "Good Morning Six!", he greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Good Morning Nigel", Andrea replied with a smile.

"Before we go, I need the restroom", Nigel said, "It is chilly out there".

"You know where it is", the dark-haired woman responded with amusement at his facial expressions.

Nigel made his way to the bathroom whilst Andrea got her coat and got ready to leave.

Meanwhile, without her being aware, Nigel had finished in the bathroom and snuck into the bedroom on his way back. He was a very nosey man, so when he saw that the door to the bedroom was open he simply had to look. He had been to her apartment before but the bedroom was somewhere he had not actually been inside. The man smirked as he noticed the open book that was lying innocently on the dark silk covers of the bed.

"Ooohh", he whispered softly to the empty room as he realised what it was and he could not resist picking it up to read it. His jaw dropped further with each word that he read and he found that he finally had the proof that he needed.

He glanced towards the door and listened for a moment but once he heard that Andrea was still in the kitchen he quickly put the diary back down on the bed before extracting his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He opened the camera and took a photo of the diary page before creating an email to send to Miranda. He knew that she would be checking her email and he put the word 'URGENT' in the subject line. He did not, however, send it straight away as he opted to wait for a moment instead. Carefully, he put the diary back down on the bed in the position that he had found it and he snuck out of the bedroom in order to return to the living room.

"Ready to go?", Andrea asked with a bright and happy smile.

Nigel found himself looking her up and down for a moment as he looked for signs of her pregnancy.

"Something wrong with what I'm wearing?", the young woman questioned with uncertainty as she looked down at herself.

"Not a thing dear!", he confirmed with a smile, "I was just thinking that I need a photo of that outfit".

"Why?", she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, now that would be telling", Nigel said with a wink.

Andrea rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine", she agreed, "Where do you want me?".

A few minutes later and Nigel had positioned her where he wanted her and how he wanted her. He took a few shots of 'her outfit' before he attached a few of the shots to the email that he had started and then he sent them to her. He also made sure to tell Miranda where they were going for breakfast that morning.

"Great!", Nigel declared, "Are you ready to go?".

"Sure", Andrea replied happily with a smile.

Nigel smiled happily as he left his friend's apartment hoping that his boss would get the hint and take the chance that he had just thrown in her direction.


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the restaurant, Nigel gave the hostess his name so that she could check her bookings before she directed them to the correct table.

The two of them sat down at their designated table, it was a booth in the corner that Nigel had discovered Andrea was rather fond of. He had made sure that he specified it in the booking which was something that Andrea appreciated each time that he did. He never asked her why she preferred to sit there though.

"Would you like to order some drinks before you take a look at the food menu?", the waitress questioned not long after they had sat down.

"Sure", Nigel replied, "We'll have a couple margaritas please".

"Oh, no", Andrea said softly, "I'll just have an orange juice please".

The woman nodded and wrote down the order, "Your drinks will be with you shortly", she said polite to the two of them.

"No alcohol?", Nigel questioned with a raised eyebrow despite knowing the exact reason why she would be refusing alcohol.

"I…", Andrea hesitated for a moment, "I...can't… I'm pregnant", she revealed hesitantly.

"Congratulations, Andrea", came the voice from behind the woman.

Andrea turned to see Miranda standing there with both Cassidy and Caroline beside her.

"That's great!", Cassidy exclaimed before she threw herself into her mother's ex-assistant's arms.

Andrea smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around the young girl and held her tightly to her before she reached out one of her arms in order to invite Caroline to join in the group hug with them both.

Caroline did not hesitate before she too launched herself into the arms of the dark-haired woman, "I missed you", she whispered softly when her head came to rest on Andrea's shoulder.

"I missed you too", Andrea whispered in reply as she held the two of them close to her, "Both of you".

"I should go", Nigel said softly, "You have a lot to catch up on".

"Nigel?", Andrea said with confusion in her voice.

"Okay, I may have a confession to make", the balding man admitted, "I might have seen your diary entry from last night and I also… may have sent it to Miranda".

Andrea's jaw dropped in surprise, her response was not coherent enough to understand and it came out a little patchy which showed how shocked she was at the revelation as well as the fact that Miranda was stood there in front of her as a result.

"My Andrea", Miranda said softly as she cupped the younger woman's cheek, "I love you too, so much and we would very much like to have brunch with you, wouldn't we girls?".

Caroline and Cassidy both agreed enthusiastically from their positions on Andrea's lap as each of the children had claimed a leg to sit on so that they could hug the woman with much more ease.

"Yes", Andrea replied softly, "Definitely".

Nigel excused himself and Miranda felt relieved to see the smile spread over Andrea's face as she had been concerned as to how the woman would react to her arrival despite what she had read in the photo that Nigel had sent to her earlier in the day.

"What...what are you doing here?", Andrea questioned quietly, "It's not that I'm not glad.. .because I am...I'm just… surprised".

Miranda smiled softly as she sat down opposite her, "I missed you, my Andrea", she revealed as she observed her twin daughters snuggled up to her ex-assistant, "And when I read what Nigel sent me this morning I just had to come… I had to come so that I could tell you that I love you too".

Andrea smiled brightly, "I missed you too Miranda", she admitted, "I missed all three of you", she said as she pressed kisses to the tops of the children's heads.

The waitress stepped over and placed Andrea's orange juice on the table, "Would you like to order?", the woman asked them politely.

"I'll have the eggs benedict with an orange juice, what would you like Andrea?", Miranda asked her with a soft smile.

"Pancakes with chocolate sauce and strawberries with a banana milkshake", Andrea answered happily, "What about you girls?".

"Pancakes!", both of them exclaimed with excitement.

Andrea laughed happily and Miranda could not help but smile brightly at the response, "And what would you like on your pancake stacks?".

"The same as you please?", Caroline asked her softly.

"Okay, and what about you Cass?", Andrea questioned as she turned her attention to the twin that was sat on her right knee.

"Chocolate sauce with raspberries, please?", Cassidy said happily.

"That's great", the waitress replied, "Are the drinks the same too?".

Caroline shook her head, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake please".

"And I'll have a strawberry one please", Cassidy answered.

The blonde waitress nodded with a smile as she scribbled down the order on the small notebook that she was holding in her hand, "Anything else?".

"No, thank you", Miranda replied, dismissing the young woman.

"We're not squishing the baby are we?", Cassidy questioned with slight concern in her voice as she turned her attention to the pregnant woman whose lap she was sat on.

"No, Cass", Andrea answered softly and patiently, "You're fine, you aren't squishing anyone".

"How far along are you, Andrea?", Miranda asked her.

"Nine weeks", she admitted softly before biting her own lip gently.

Miranda nodded slowly, "Paris", she whispered mostly to herself.

"I'm sorry Miranda", Andrea replied, "I…".

"We can talk about that later when we get home", Miranda said softly and reassuringly as she placed her hand gently on top of Andrea's, "For now we can sit here and enjoy our food".

"That sounds great", Andrea admitted with a smile as she happily sat with the girls who opted to remain on her lap.

Later that evening, Andrea was lying on the sofa with her head in Miranda's lap and both of the girls were lying by her sides with their arms over the top of the woman's still flat stomach. Miranda was running her hand through the dark hair of the younger woman, she could not remember ever feeling so happy as she did in that very moment. Not only did she have her girls but she also had the woman that she had fallen in love with back in her life and as an additional bonus, that particular woman was going to have a baby soon. By the time the little bundle of joy would be born it would most likely be considered as 'theirs'. Miranda ran her finger along Andrea's cheek as three words ran through her mind, 'My happy ending'.


End file.
